CRAZY
by Tauvian
Summary: It has been three months since winter came to Storybrooke, and somehow the residents were able to pull through it all. All in all, life was pretty good for our heroes; for most but not all. There was still one hero denied the pleasure of a happy ending. Though perhaps this hero was no hero at all; and fate was intent on viewing her as nothing but a villain. One-shot Song-fic Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. However, the plot is mine._

**AN: Okay guys, I'm breaking one of my rules and doing an author's note at the beginning of this story. It has been brought to my attention that I am not allowed to have the lyrics of Patsy Cline's _"Crazy"_ in my story due to copyright infringement. So I'm taking it out, but leaving in the breaks for the song because my dialogue was formulated around it; and will throw in keywords to help to follow along. The majority of words will be X'ed out so try and find the song on youtube if you don't have it. I would advise that you listen to _"Crazy"_ as an accompaniment; but the version sang by Hayden Panettiere (seeing as this story was inspired by that one). You will know when to start the music. Now without further ado, I give you...**

**.**

**oOo**

**C.R.A.Z.Y**

**OoO**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

It has been three months since winter came to Storybrooke, and somehow the residents were able to pull through it all. Elsa, the revered Snow Queen, had turned out to be a confused, scared young girl. Until she is able to control her gift, she has agreed to wear magical gloves to prevent any more accidents. In return, Emma and the others promised to help her find her sister, or at least figure out what became of her and the former residents of Arrendale.

Though Elsa was not the only one making adjustments. Emma eased back into her regular routine as Sheriff, while Henry was back in school. Gold and Belle were content to remain in honeymoon mode; where David and Snow were enjoying the delights of being parents for the second, yet decidedly first time. Hook was getting accustomed to life without out his pirate garb; whilst Marian was getting accustomed to life in general in this new world she's found herself in. Robin… well Robin was basking in the delight of having his family whole and safe once more.

All in all, life was pretty good for our heroes; for _most_ but not all. There was still one hero denied the pleasure of a happy ending. Though perhaps this hero was no hero at all; and fate was intent on viewing her as nothing but a villain. If that were the case, then everything has happened as it should. Regina Mills, the once love-struck innocent, the once Evil Queen, the current Mayor of Storybrooke, was now sitting brokenly inside her car at the town line.

Every Wednesday was the same. She'd pack up her car with the few necessary essentials and a garment bag. She'd drive down to the town line. She'd park and just sit there. Waiting… for what? She didn't know. But whatever it was, she never waited long. Starting the engine to her vehicle, she pulled her gear into drive, pressed down on the accelerator, and took off immediately over the painted line.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"I still don't see why I can't go. She is _my_ mom." Henry reminded everyone in protest. "Besides, I'm the only one who even noticed that she's been disappearing every Wednesday night for the past several weeks."

Emma looked over at her son. "Henry… we've been over this. It might be dangerous." She pointed out, pulling on her jacket. "Even if it's not, it's far too late for you to be out on a school night."

"Semantics." Was all he remarked before sinking into the armchair at his grandparents' apartment.

Snow smiled down at her grandson before looking back up at her first born. "Do you have any idea of where it is that she goes?" She asked worriedly.

Hook decided to take this one. "No, just that she leaves every Friday at exactly 5pm and doesn't return until just after midnight."

The wail of a baby's cry interrupted their conversation, as David stepped into the room bouncing baby Neal. "I think he wants his mother." He told Snow, handing their son over to her. He then noticed his daughter and Hook heading out. But it was something about Hook that instantly grabbed his attention. "Hey, isn't that my jacket?" He asked with a frown.

"Uh… well you see mate…" Hook began, but couldn't finish as David continued to glare at him.

Emma chose to step in. "Yeah, sorry but Hook couldn't really go out into the real world dressed like a pirate."

"He did it before." David pointed out, not sure he liked the idea of Hook wearing his clothes.

Hook threw up a hook and a hand. "That's what I said!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we don't know exactly where we're following Regina to, so I'd rather you didn't stick out like a sore thumb." Emma stated with a raised brow.

Hook only gave her a look and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me luv." He told Emma, causing her to roll her eyes.

"It's 4:40…" Henry reminds them of the time. If they didn't hurry, they'd miss their opportunity.

"Right." Emma noted. "Let's go." She grabbed her keys just as Hook opened the door. "Robin?" She asked, instantly recognizing the man standing in their way.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked angrily rising from the chair and coming to stand next to Emma.

The thief glanced at the young boy, with clear guilt written across his face for the pain he had caused the boy's mother. "Sorry to be a bother, but… I would like very much to tag along with you on your quest." Robin told them.

"Quest? What quest?" Hook immediately asked, playing dumb.

Robin took a step into the apartment. "I know you are going after Regina tonight."

Emma's eyes immediately narrowed. "Wait a minute, how do you know what we were planning?" She asked confused. No one outside of the family knew-

"I… overheard Leroy speaking of it at the diner earlier." Robin admitted.

"How did Leroy even find ou…" David began trailing off as he noticed his wife not meeting eyes with anyone. "Snow?"

Snow turned sheepishly to the occupants of the room. "I'm sorry; I let it slip this morning. It's just… I've been so worried about Regina."

Emma just shook her head. "Okay, well, the cat's out of the bag, let's just hope Regina didn't hear about this."

Henry was suddenly alarmed. "You better go, if she did she'll make sure she's not followed!" He shouted at them.

"Alright, let's go." Emma told Hook, moving past Robin. Hook made to follow as did Robin.

"Hold on mate," Hook stated, holding up a hand to prevent Robin from continuing, "I don't think the lass wants to see you right now."

Robin looked affronted. "Look, I need to make sure she's okay." He then looked to Emma. "Please. Let me make this right." He pleaded.

Emma looked afflicted. On one hand, she was sure Regina would react badly to seeing Robin. On the other hand, Robin was able to cross the town line and retain his memories; and that would give them more backup. She let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But we have to go now." She stated before rushing off.

"Shot gun." Hook said giving Robin a particular look before following the blonde. Robin let out a sigh and mentally prepared himself for the night ahead.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

They had been following far behind the queen for nearly three hours now; and were still none the wiser as to where she was headed. When they had first arrived to the town's border, they were pleased to see Regina just pulling off. Ever since then, had been trailing her at a safe distance. Once they were on the main interstate, they didn't have to worry about being spotted and just blending in with the rest of the light traffic. At this point they were very curious to find out exactly where the queen was headed at this time of night; on a weekend.

"She's getting off." Hook remarked, as they watched Regina getting onto an exit ramp. They were sure to follow. "I wonder where she's headed."

"What is this place?" Robin asked, alarmed at the tall building. "I've never seen anything like it. Sure a colossal palace here and there, but never so many in one place."

Hook grinned. "If you think this is impressive, you should see the village of New York."

Emma just rolled her eyes at that. "City Hook… it's New York City, hardly a village."

"Even so, it is quite a sight." Hook remarked.

"This is Portland." Emma told them. "And Regina's purpose for being in Portland… your guess is as good as mine." She said, still following behind Regina. Soon they watched as Regina pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a restaurant and bar. Emma soon parked as well, after Regina had gone into the establishment. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Emma set the ground rules. "Okay guys, this place is clearly high traffic for civilians so… low profiles." She told them, and then glanced down at Hook's, well, hook. "You'll have to switch that."

"Already ahead of ya luv." He told her, while opening the glove compartment and grabbing his prosthetic hand.

"_Espo's Trattoria_." Robin said reading the sign, after they stepped out of the car. "What is this place?"

"We're about to find out, let's go." Emma told them, leading the way into the building.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Regina walked in through the doors and was immediately escorted to a back room. "Thanks Tito.

"For you Gina, forget about it." The tall dark haired man told her. "You've got fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll be ready." She told him, and as he began to leave, she stopped him. "Oh and Tommy?" She waited for him to turn back to her. "Could you tell the guys I'd like to start with the finisher tonight?"

"Sure thing kid." He told her, before leaving her to herself.

Regina pulled all of her essentials out of her bag and placed them onto the table provided her. She then turned to the garment bag and unzipped. Looking over the contents inside, she felt a soft grin fall onto her lips. No longer was she the Evil Queen or Mayor Mills; tonight, she'd simply be 'Gina.'

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"I can't believe I had to slip that guy a fifty just to get seated." Emma complained, as they settled into their seats at their table.

"It was necessary." Robin assured her. "Regina is more important than any despotic currency."

"Despo- wait what?" Emma asked, before shaking her head and letting it go. She then noticed Hook fiddling with his fake hand. "It'll only be for a little while." She told him, laying her hand onto his.

"Yeah well, it feels like forever." Hook told her. Then wishing to remove the subject from himself, he began eyeing the joint. "This place seems a bit classy. We are definitely under dressed." He took note the looks they were getting from a few people.

"Ignore them." Emma said, flashing her badge at a couple. Even though she had no authority here, they didn't know that, and maybe it'd get them to stop staring.

Robin was staring all around, looking at every table, looking for Regina. "Where is she?" He asked impatiently. "You don't think she lured us in here to sneak back out do you?"

Emma's face deadpanned. "It does sound like something Regina would do, _if_ she knew that we were following her." She then sighed. "And she probably did." She put her face in her hands and growled out. "Great." Looking back at her two comrades, she spoke. "We might as well go then."

"How about after a few drinks?" Hook suggested, waving down a waitress.

"Hook." Emma began. He then quickly gave the red head his order; Robin ordering as well. When she left, Emma glared at the both of them. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Loosen up luv. We've lost her for tonight. We'll try again next week. It's not like she won't return to Storybrooke." Hook commented.

"That's not the point." Emma hissed at him; unable to continue as the girl brought them their drinks.

Once she was gone again, Robin was a bit solemn. "He's right Miss Swan. Only next time, we just stop her from leaving and question her ourselves." He didn't like Regina going off by herself so late at night and not telling anyone where she's going. That woman can be so reckless.

"I can live with that." Hook said before taking a swig of his drink. "Though, you should probably not be present. Like I said earlier, the lass does not want to see you."

"That's not your call pirate." Robin told angry at the thought that Hook thought he could keep him away from Regina.

"You're right _thief_, it's Regina's, and I _know_ she doesn't want to see you." Hook reminded him. "You made your choice and it crushed her." Hook glared at him. "What are you even doing here? You should be with your family."

"I'm here because Regina's-" Robin began.

"Regina doesn't need you. She has her family." Hook told him simply.

"Robin, Hook's right." Emma broke in. "When we get back you should just keep your distance."

Immediately Robin was angry. "I know that these past months have been difficult for Regina; but I didn't exactly expect my _wife_ to come back to life." He hissed at them. "I _need_ to know how Regina is doing."

"Well maybe you should have sought her out sooner." Emma quipped. Yeah, it was somewhat her fault what happened between them; but she didn't tell Robin to stay away from Regina, that was his choice.

"You don't think I haven't tried." Robin told them, desperation seeping into his voice. "Regina will not see me; she won't speak to me. This is the closest I've gotten to her in weeks." He downed the rest of his drink in frustration. "I just… I need to know if she's okay."

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a man on stage. The band had stopped playing to give the speaker full attention. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for dining with us here at _Espo's Trattoria_.In appreciation of your support, we have a little treat for you all. The artist I am about to introduce has been with us for a few weeks, and already I can tell you, she's a gem. With the voice of an angel and a body to kill, please help me welcome to the stage… the talented and lovely… Gina!" He shouted, clapping his hands along with the audience. He stepped off of the stage as the lights dimmed and music began to play. A curtain pulled back revealing a band and a lone singer dressed in a dark purple sequin dress; with a plunging neckline and hugging every curve.

**.**

**.**

_I'm xxxxx__  
xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx so lonely_

"Oh my God…" Emma gasped, eyes wide and one the stage.

Hook raised a brow, "Is that…"

"Regina…" Robin whispered as he subconsciously leaned forward in his seat. There in the center of the stage, stood the most breathtaking view of the woman who truly held his heart. Donned in a sequin dress and curled hair, Regina was simply… irresistible.

_I'm xxxxx  
xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx blue_

"So this is what her majesty's been up to." Hook commented nodding his head. "Well, she always did know how to put on a show."

Robin watched sorrowfully over the performance. "She looks so… sad…" He said to the table but really to himself.

Emma shared a look with Hook; they had a feeling this night would not end well.

_I knew xxxxx xxxx xx xx xxxx xx xxx xxxxxx  
Then xxxxxxx  
xxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx new_

Regina sang her heart out. It felt good to release her emotions her feelings in this manner. It was not destructive and very therapeutic. Her heart still hurt in losing Robin. He had been trying to speak to her, but she'd have none of that. It was one thing to watch the affirmation of his choice day after day; but to have him verbally confirm it… she just couldn't handle that… not yet.

_Worry  
xxx xx I let xxxxxx xxxxx?_

That was a good question Regina knew. Why did she allow herself to worry over him, to worry over what could have been? As the words flowed past her lips, her eyes looked over the crowd. She let out a slight gasp when her eyes fell onto a pair of familiar blue eyes.

_xxxxxxxxx  
What xx xxx xxxxx xxx x xx?_

'_What's he doing here? How?' _Regina couldn't think, she forgot where she was; and simply fell into the song, expressing to Robin all that she felt. A lone tear slid down her cheek as her heartbreak poured out of her soul, through her voice, and into the song.

_xxx crazy  
xxx xxxxxxxx xxxx my love xxxxx xxxx xxx_

Robin froze in his seat when Regina made eye contact with him. He knew that she saw him; he knew by the tear sliding down her lovely cheek. It pained him to know that he was the reason for her turmoil.

_I'm xxxxx xxx trying  
And crazy xxx xxxxxx  
xxx xxx xxxxx for loving xxx_

It took everything Robin had in him to keep him in his seat. Well, everything plus the firm grasp of Emma's hand around his arm. They couldn't make a scene, he knew this. He just no longer cared. The woman that he loved was before him, singing her heart out, clearly in pain. He wanted nothing more than to go up to her and pull her in his arms with a promise that everything will be okay. Only, he didn't know if they would be. He only continued to gaze into her eyes.

_xxxxx  
Why xx x xx xxxxxx xxxxx?_

Regina rips her eyes away from Robin, no longer able to take him looking into her soul.

_Wondering  
xxxx xx xxx xxxxx did I do?_

Robin dropped his eyes in shame at all that had happened to the two of them. They are True Loves and yet so much is against them.

_I'm xxxxx  
xxx xxxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxx could hold you_

Regina sang those last words in utter defeat. She felt foolish for listening to Tinker Bell and Snow. She felt foolish for believing that for once she might actually find happiness.

_xxx crazy xxx xxxxxx_

And she was. Hadn't she learned by now that, try as she might… villains do not get happy endings.

_xxx xxxxx xxx crying_

And she was. Hadn't her mother taught her that tears were nothing more than a sign of weakness? And Regina was a lot of things; but weak was never one of them.

_And xxx xxxxx xxx loving _

Here her eyes returned to Robin, in a way of saying goodbye.

_You_

**.**

**.**

There was a round of applause as 'Gina' exited the stage. "Well, there's your answer." Emma replied in response to Robin's earlier question about how Regina was doing. Hook said nothing, only took a few sips from his second drink.

Robin abruptly turned to face Emma, startling her slightly. He had a mad look in his eyes. "I've got to fix this. You have to help me fix this."

Emma only gave him a skeptical look. "Maybe you should first figure out who it is that you want to be with. Regina's already been through enough, than to have you going back and forth with her and Marian."

Robin waved her concern away. "I made that decision weeks ago. Marian and I have since decided to separate; I've just not been able to speak to Regina and now… I fear I may be too late." He looked deeply conflicted.

"That did sound final." Hook commented.

"You're not helping." Emma reproached as Robin's face dropped at Hook's comment. She then looked determinedly at Robin. "I suppose, we did have a part to play in all of this." She admitted thinking about the time portal. "If helping you means helping Regina, then as Henry would say, Operation True Love is in full effect."

Robin was pleased with this. "Thank you Miss Swan, I am forever in your debt."

"Don't thank me yet." She reminded him, "Something tells me that Regina is not going to make this easy." She then grabbed Hook's drink and took a sip.

"Easy?" However, Robin was not deterred by those words. "Nothing worth having ever is." He remarked, fully prepared to accept the challenge.

**oOo**

**AN: I wanted to update Vanished today, but I can't seem to find the flash drive that it's on. I really hope I find it soon; all of my stories are on there. Oh well… so I decided to write this one. It was inspired by Nashville's season 3 premiere, when the character Juliette (played by Hayden Panettiere) sings this song after her own heartbreak. I immediately could see characters from three of my fanfiction stories singing this, and Regina was one of them. So since I couldn't update the other one, I decided to post this. Coincidentally, I'm going through a bit of heartbreak myself; so I'm not sure how much it will affect my writing. Maybe it'll be better, maybe worse… I really don't know.**

**Hope you like this. Most likely a one-shot. Wrote it super-fast. Thanks for reading. Have a great weekend! ….. Oh and… Please review.**


End file.
